


A therapeutic chain of events

by VileVenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Assorted woodland creatures, Blood, Carlos is a bit of a sarcastic ass, Cecil is a sap, Hurt/Comfort, Incubus!Carlos, Inspired by Art, M/M, Nymph!Cecil, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The creature turned in a circle as Cecil moved around him, taking a sharp step back at Cecil’s demand. “Guardian?” he echoed, looking between the tree and the nymph with a mild look of confusion, before realization dawned on his face. “You’re a nymph?”</p><p>Cecil simply nodded, stepping closer to his tree, the arm not clutching at his side held up protectively. “Yes. And I command you to leave my woods at once.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A therapeutic chain of events

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these lovely drawings](http://goddess-in-green.tumblr.com/post/68249121189/nsfw-and-now-the-centerpiece-of) by [Carro](http://goddess-in-green.tumblr.com/), over on tumblr.
> 
> Much thanks to [Tisha](http://musicandteddybears.tumblr.com/) for the beta!
> 
> It only took me, what? 3 months to finish writing this?

Cecil hummed quietly to himself as he wandered through his forest, sharing the handful of berries he had picked with a tiny song bird that had decided to join him on his walk. It was a beautiful day, with bright sun beams glancing down through the bountiful canopy of leaves above, making the dew drops from the previous days rain glitter on the petals and leaves of every plant and flower that made itself home in Cecil’s forest. He smiled as the little bird on his shoulder trilled merrily, gingerly pecking at the berry he held between forefinger and thumb.

Yes, the forest was quiet and calm, and he didn’t believe that a thing could possibly go wrong. But those thoughts always begged to be proven wrong.

The nymph lurched slightly, scattering the berries he’d held across the forest floor, causing his little bird friend to flutter into the air with worry. He gasped as a fiery pain lanced across his ribs, making him clutch at his side through the gossamer fabrics of his robes.

"What-?" he gasped, crying out silently as he stumbled into a tree, gasping in pain, the tiny bird still fluttering about and chirping at him in worry. "I th-think it’s my tree," Cecil murmured, looking up to the little bird with a grimace. "Stay here."

He shoved himself away from the tree with only minor difficulty, before moving as quickly through the woods as he could with his lungs feeling as though they were on fire, robes whipping around his feet as he went.

When he finally reached the clearing where his sacred tree was, he gasped, ducking behind a large flowering bush. Standing before his tree was a creature unlike any he’d seen wander into his forest before. It looked to be a man, but the great horns protruding from his head and wings that spread from his back easily told the nymph otherwise. And he, whatever he was, was dragging a claw across the bark of Cecil’s tree idly, head cocked in curiosity as he pulled away a small chunk of the bark.

Cecil jerked, arms wrapped around his waist in pain as tears welled in his eyes, a cry tearing from his throat. Why was this creature hurting his tree? Why?

"Who’s there?" the man-creature called, turning away from Cecil’s tree with a scowl, clawed hands raised in the air, at the ready for battle.

Cecil took that as his cue to rise from his hiding place, still holding his side in pain. “Why are you hurting me?” he asked in response, moving forward, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks. “Why are you hurting my tree?”

"Your tree?" the man-creature asked with a snort, turning to eyeball the tree, before looking back to Cecil, "How is this your tree?"

"Because it is me!" Cecil snapped, moving to stand between his tree and the creature, pained scowl on his face. "I am the guardian of these woods, and I demand that you leave, if you mean us harm!"

The creature turned in a circle as Cecil moved around him, taking a sharp step back at Cecil’s demand. “Guardian?” he echoed, looking between the tree and the nymph with a mild look of confusion, before realization dawned on his face. “You’re a nymph?”

Cecil simply nodded, stepping closer to his tree, the arm not clutching at his side held up protectively. “Yes. And I command you to leave my woods at once.”

The man-creature snorted loudly, spreading his wings and leaping into the air with one graceful swoop, smirking faintly down at the nymph. “Oh, I would. If I could,” he said, flying high out of Cecil’s reach, before settling on a branch of the nymph’s tree, relaxing back against the trunk. “You see,” he continued, making himself comfortable, much to Cecil’s chagrin, “I’ve been bound to this tree, by a man from a nearby village. Carved a symbol into the tree and everything.”

"What?!" Cecil gasped, hurrying to circle his tree as the man-creature gestured towards the other side of the trunk. Cecil took a stumbling step back at the crudely carved sigil etched into the wood of his tree, painted over with what appeared to be blood. It would explain the pain that had lanced right to his bones. "Why?!" he demanded, once he inspected the sigil up close, scowling at how he could not get the bark to grow over the mark.

"Oh, you know," the man-creature hummed, waving a clawed hand through the air, "Humans don’t particularly like it when an incubus takes residence in their town. Apparently a young lady fell pregnant, even though she’d never had intercourse! Imagine that."

Cecil scowled, stepping back from his tree to glare up at the incubus still relaxed in his tree. He made an indignant noise when the incubus reached up towards the fruit of his tree. 

“DON’T EAT THOSE!” He all but screamed, stamping his foot on the ground. “And that still doesn’t explain WHY they bound you to my tree! If it was a local village, they know these woods are protected, and my grove should be sacred land! Your story makes no sense!”

The incubus froze, hand still poised to pluck a fruit from the branch above his head. “Why can’t I eat them?” he asked, frowning as he poked at the fruit curiously, but otherwise did not touch it. “Hm? Oh. They did know. I’m guessing they had hopes you would simply kill me, upon finding me near your tree. I overheard a man saying how the spirit of the forest would surely take no mercy on a dark, depraved demon like myself. I’m also guessing they didn’t realize that although powerful, most forest dwellers are peaceful of nature, and tend not to kill things on sight.” 

He smirked and looked back down towards Cecil. “They bound me to your tree before they released me from my shackles. A lovely elderly lady even cursed my immortal soul before they came into the woods! Wasn’t that just lovely of her?”

He settled back against the trunk of the tree once more. “I had hoped they were just going to stake the shackles into the ground and leave me here. I was going to just fly away once they were gone. I had no idea they were going to bind me. Otherwise I would’ve just told them you would not kill me as they’d hoped. You see, they had no means of doing it themselves. Aside from stringing me up in the town square and letting me starve. But, they didn’t want me in their town any longer than they could help. Besides, I don’t think starving would kill me. Just make me tired. I’ve never tried before. Do you think I’ll wither away?” He turned his head to look down at Cecil with a curious quirk to his brow.

Cecil stared openly up at the demon sitting in his tree, mouth slightly agape. “You seem awfully calm for a demon who’s bound to a tree and likely to starve,” he said slowly, a frown settling on his face.

"Yes, well," the incubus waved a hand through the air, before sliding off the branch and landing before Cecil, his boots thumping loudly against the packed mud. "You didn’t answer my question."

"What question?" Cecil took a step back.

"About the fruit. Why can’t I eat them?"

Cecil glanced up at the fruits in his tree, before he looked the incubus up and down, folding his arms over his chest, the ache in his ribs ebbing. “I already told you. The tree is part of me. Which includes the fruit. If you were to eat one, they’d poison you.”

"Are they like that all the time? Poisonous, I mean," the incubus asked, looking up at the tree curiously.

"Only when I haven’t given my permission for someone to eat them," Cecil said with a shrug. "The animals are always fine. A greedy young noble tried to steal a bunch of my fruits once. That was how I found them to be poisonous."

The incubus nodded, lacing his fingers behind his back as he slowly circled the tree. “Interesting,” he hummed, before flopping down at the foot of the tree, wings tucked neatly behind him, “Well. It would seem, then, master nymph, that you are simply going to have to get used to my company, if you’re not going to put me out of my misery.”

Cecil sniffed, scowling down at the incubus. “My grove has been sullied enough. I do not need to spill the blood of a demon here to add to it.”

"Then, I shall try not to be a bother," the incubus said with a grin, settling himself against the tree. He shut his eyes and let out a breath, folding his hands over his belly. After a few moments, he squinted an eye open to peer up at Cecil, arching an eyebrow. "I promise not to eat your fruit, and I won’t poke at your tree anymore. I’m not going to burn it down or anything, either. You don’t need to babysit me. You can go about your day, you know."

Cecil puffed up, half tempted to smack the incubus with a few vines. “I wasn’t-!”

The incubus cut him off with a snort. “Then go back to whatever you were doing before my presence inconvenienced you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Cecil huffed and turned on his heel, storming away from the clearing his tree resided in, pausing only once as he stood near the bushes that helped protect his grove. “My name is Cecil,” he called over his shoulder, before disappearing.

~

"Carlos," was the immediate greeting Cecil got once he returned to his grove as the sun was setting. He’d spent the day communing with the animals of the forest, calming those agitated by the presence of the demon. It took time, but they seemed to understand that there was little to nothing Cecil could do for the time being, and settled.

"What?" Cecil frowned, walking over to where the incubus was still seated on the ground where the nymph had left him.

"My name. You said yours was Cecil. Mine is Carlos."

Cecil stared down at the incubus, surprise written on his face at the information so easily given. “Ah. It’s…well, it’s certainly not nice to meet you, but-thank you.”

Carlos smiled crookedly up at Cecil, nodding slightly. “It’s never nice to meet a demon, is it?” he crooned, leaning back and bowing his head. “I hope to cease being a burden soon. It has been a very long time since I’ve been without any source of nourishment.”

Cecil skirted around the demon, brushing a hand over the scrape Carlos had made before, watching it heal over. “There’s plenty of food in the forest. Even if you can’t fulfill your normal, ah, ‘duties,” Cecil shuddered to think of how the demon must have normally fed himself, “You can certainly go and eat the bounty of the forest. I will not restrain you from that. Would that not be enough for you to survive?”

Carlos glanced up at Cecil, a depreciating smile on his face. “I tried. It seems I cannot leave the clearing. I can’t even reach the bushes surrounding this place. Even without human lust, I’m sure I would be able to survive in your woods. But, I can’t. Besides, I thought my being here was a disturbance? Aren’t your furry little friends upset? The sooner I’m gone, the sooner you can go back to how you lived before. Fret not.”

Cecil scowled, moving to crouch down next to Carlos, head tilted curiously. “I thought demons were supposed to be sinister. Shouldn’t you be trying to, I don’t know, steal my soul or something, to break free?”

"And what would be the point?" Carlos asked, tipping his head up to smirk at Cecil. "I’m bound to this tree whether you’re here or not. I doubt ‘stealing your soul’ would release me from my bonds."

"Then- oh. You said you feed on lust. You’re a demon of sin. Shouldn’t you be trying to feed off of my energy or something?"

Carlos sighed loudly, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration. “To what point and purpose?! I would simply end up tainting your forest. And since I am stuck here, wouldn’t angering or injuring you be counter productive?”

"So, you’d rather just…starve to death. Sorry. Potentially starve to death, since you don’t know if you’ll actually die from that," Cecil said, sitting cross legged in front of the demon.

"Are you trying to provoke me?" Carlos asked, narrowing his gaze at the nymph.

"Trying to understand! I’ve overheard people walking through my forest talk about demons. They were always supposed to be vile monstrosities, who wanted nothing but to take for themselves, damned of the consequences. But you, you’re simply sitting here, willing yourself to waste away. You’re not even trying. It’s confusing," Cecil explained in a rush.

"Yes, well. Tough," Carlos said simply, shifting to turn his back to Cecil.

Cecil squawked indignantly at being so openly dismissed, rising to his feet in a huff. “Fine! Have it your way. Henceforth, I will pretend you don’t exist,” he spat, before stepping up to and melting into his tree, the blooms on the branches closing as Cecil went to sleep.

Carlos shivered as the forest darkened, the energy of the forest becoming unwelcoming as the sun lowered beneath the horizon. Eyes peered at him through shadow, and he stood quickly, spreading his wings. “Leave me be,” he whispered, “And I shall do my best to go quietly.” He jumped into the air and flew to the highest branches of Cecil’s tree that could support his weight, settling down against the trunk of the tree once he was balanced.

~

As dawn greeted the new day, Cecil woke to find Carlos fast asleep in the highest boughs of his tree. He frowned up at the demon for a long minute, before sighing and wandering off into the forest. If Carlos wanted to be left alone, so be it. He would be left alone.

Of course, when he returned to his tree come evening, only to find Carlos in the exact same spot as he’d left him, he couldn’t keep his voice to himself.

"Are you even going to try to make friends with some of the creatures of my forest? They could go and fetch food for you, you know," he called up to the incubus, arms folded over his chest.

"Hmm? What? Oh! Are you speaking to me?" Carlos looked down at Cecil in mock shock, hand to his chest, "Why, and here I thought you were going to pretend I didn’t exist." Carlos grinned as he swung his legs around and shoved off the tree, landing with a hard thump on the ground in front of Cecil, causing the nymph to take a quick step back.

"Yes, well," Cecil grumbled, frowning at the smirk on the incubus’ face, "It’s hard to ignore your presence, truth be told."

"Oh? Is it my dashing good looks?" Carlos preened, taking a step closer to Cecil, "Or my compelling personality?" He chuckled as the nymph pressed back against his tree, all but glaring daggers.

"More like your disturbance to my otherwise tranquil grove," he snapped back at Carlos, puffing up as if realizing how Carlos had crowded into his space. He jabbed a finger into the center of the incubus’ chest. "You’re a dark spot in my otherwise bright and calming home, which makes you a rather difficult creature to disregard."

Carlos stepped back at the jab to his chest, a light frown on his face as he rubbed at the sore spot. “I have that effect on people,” he said with a sardonic smile, waving a hand through the air as he moved out of Cecil’s personal space.

"You’re impossible," Cecil huffed with a scowl, shaking his head as he began to sink into his tree for the night.

"Yes," Carlos murmured as Cecil disappeared with the light of the sun, "I’ve been told that as well." He glanced up as the presence of the forest made itself known to him, the air itself feeling oppressive, letting him know that he was unwelcome. He stepped back as a stag moved to peer at him through the trees, scraping a hoof along the ground and baring its horns. He held up his hands in a sign of surrender, flying up into Cecil’s tree quickly to get away from the animals below. He knew none would touch the sacred tree, as he’d managed to sleep the previous night through without incident.

"Be patient," he hissed down at the creatures staring back up at him, "I’ll be gone soon enough."

~

When Cecil woke to find Carlos up in the boughs of his tree once more, he let out a frustrated groan. “You can’t be comfortable up there,” he called up to Carlos, causing the demon to wake with a start and very nearly fall from his perch. Carlos blinked down at his for a moment, before swooping down out of the tree.

"Why, of course I am," Carlos all but purred, grinning at Cecil charmingly, "The tree is an extension of you. And I think you’d be very comfortable to sleep on, so why not your tree? I don’t mind getting familiar with your wood."

Cecil stared at the grin on Carlos’ face for a good long minute, before frowning minutely. “Why do you do that?”

Carlos blinked in confusion, his grin fading. “Do what?”

"Flirt like that. You already told me that you wouldn’t try to seduce me, and quite frankly, your pick-up lines could use a little work. Especially in this case. So, why?" Cecil tilted his head curiously, hands folded neatly in front of himself.

"Because," Carlos sighed with a wave of his hand, grin slowly stretching his lips once more, "It’s in my nature. You know. Demon of lust, and all that."

"You’re a terrible actor."

Carlos faltered, grin dropping entirely as he openly stared at Cecil, voice caught in his throat as his mind whirled to try and supply another explanation. Another brush off to his behavior. His floundering only made Cecil frown.

"I-" Carlos faltered, swallowing thickly, voice weak, "It’s in my nature." He licked his lips an shrugged slightly at Cecil.

The nymph stood in silence with Carlos for a few long minutes, the demon beginning to fidget under Cecil’s scrutiny. “I’ll be back later,” he finally said, turning and walking away from his tree.

Carlos watched him walk away, feeling wrung out and tired from the exchange. Cecil had caught him so easily, and yet made his indecent behavior seem like it was nothing. Like he was a petulant child seeking attention. He rubbed at his arms absently, wings curling over his shoulders as he shifted to sit as the base of Cecil’s tree. He was so very tired.

Cecil scoffed to himself as he walked away from his grove, shaking his head as a squirrel landed on his shoulder. “Can you believe him?” he asked the furry little creature, who simply chirruped at him. “It’s in my nature,” he mimicked in an unflattering tone, flicking his hand through the air, even as he plucked a few berries from a bush, “Honestly. You’d think he was trying to-to…” Cecil glanced back towards his grove, berry poised between his fingers, halfway to his mouth.

"Like he was trying to provoke my hate," he muttered, handing the berry off to the squirrel, who jumped off his shoulder and skittered away. "He wants me to hate him, doesn’t he?" He watched a stag slowly trot towards him, head lowered in invitation for Cecil to pet. "Because if I hate him, my forest hates him." He gently stroked the stag’s head, letting his fingers run over its antlers. 

“And if my forest hates him, then he has no chance of survival here.” He swallowed thickly as the realization dawned on him. “Even if he were to try and get any of you to like him, you wouldn’t. Because I don’t. He’s just waiting, isn’t he? Waiting to waste away.” He let himself slump until he was seated beneath a tree, the stag laid next to him. “Waiting to die.”

He shivered as the stag rested its head on his lap, biting his lip as he let himself stew in his thoughts. “But I don’t entirely dislike him,” he said to the stag finally, the animal raising its head slightly. “I can tell he puts on an arrogant show. He’s mildly infuriating, but,” he hummed quietly, a small smile gracing his features, “It’s nice to have someone to talk to. Even if he is a bit of an ass.” The stag snorted, causing Cecil to chuckle. “Perhaps if we show him a little compassion,” he cooed to the stag, scratching gently under the animal’s chin, “He’ll brighten up a bit.”

With that, Cecil rose back to his feet and began to collect some fruit and edible roots together, tucking them all in the largest leaf he could find, and giving it to the stag, which had been following him around since he stood up. “Here we are,” he hummed, patting the stag gently once it held the leaf carefully between its teeth, in a way none of its contents would fall to the forest floor, “Now, you take that to Carlos. Hopefully we’ll get him to be a little less of a pain, hm?”

The stag snorted again, before turning and heading back towards Cecil’s grove. The nymph smiled softly at the retreating animal, hoping that Carlos would take it as a sign from the forest that he wasn’t really the dark spot he’d made himself believe he was.

Carlos glanced up in mild alarm when the stag made its way into the clearing around the grove, scrambling up to his feet and pressing his back against the tree. The animal alone was really little threat to him, but he knew that if it attacked, and he retaliated, it would only serve to spur on the rest of the animals in the forest to come after him. And true as it was that he had no real desire to remain in the forest any longer than necessity demanded, he also didn’t want to bring his own end about in a violent manner.

"What do you want?" he sniffed at the stag, eyeing it warily as it approached him. "I’m doing my best to leave no regrets in this place for when I leave. It’s not my fault I don’t know any other way than that to not make your patron upset," he stated, flinching minutely as the stag lowered its head. It was only once the leaf it had been holding fell open, and a couple of the berries stored inside rolled forward to hit the toe of his boot, that he even noticed the stag had been carrying anything.

Carlos slowly crouched, blinking in mild confusion as he picked up the berries, glancing up to the stag, who was staring right back at him. “Making amends, then?” he teased, chuckling when the stag stomped at the ground and shook its head. “I’m joking,” he laughed, relaxing a bit when he realized there was no threat of imminent attack, “Thank you.” He popped one of the berries into his mouth, relishing the way it burst between his teeth, sending sweet juice over his tongue. He sighed in contentment, offering the stag a small smile as it trotted forward and laid down next to him.

"I suppose you’re not so bad, then," Carlos murmured, tentatively placing a hand on the stag’s back, and relaxing completely as the animal simply let out a breath next to him. He tugged the leaf closer to himself, picking through the food provided to him, eating just enough so the hunger that had been cloying at his belly was sated, and carefully tucking the rest under a root at the base of the tree. After all, he had no idea if this offering was a one time deal. He wanted to leave this world, truly, but he did not want to suffer so terribly. The slow ebb of his energies slipping away was painful enough, he did not need nor want to add physical hunger to his woes.

But, to Carlos’ great surprise, it was not the only time the animals of the forest brought him food. Although the stag never again brought him bounty from the forest, the other animals took up the task, bringing Carlos all the nuts and berries they could carry. And each night he would tuck a small portion of the forests offerings away, never giving hope to the animals continuing their kindness. They had made it clear when he’d first arrived that they were quite protective of the protector of their lands, so their change of heart was mildly startling, to say the least. Though, with their kindness, came Carlos’ own, for he began to lessen how much he teased Cecil, and instead they began to chat as friends. The incubus, though, never seemed to catch on that it was Cecil sending him food through the animals, as he always hid it away carefully. Cecil thought that, perhaps, Carlos didn’t want him to worry after him as their friendship grew, though he always would.

Especially the day that Cecil had to venture to the edge of the forest to aid a family of rabbits. Carlos insisted that he would be fine, despite Cecil’s feeling of foreboding that something dark hung over the forest, nudging the nymph to go and make sure that the little rabbits would be fine. After all, he was a big, tough incubus. He could tie his own boots and everything.

"If you’re sure," Cecil murmured, stepping to the edge of his grove, glancing back at Carlos next to his tree.

"Quite. Those rabbits need your help more than I do. Go save the bunnies, Cecil," Carlos teased, waving the nymph off with a laugh.

Cecil simply rolled his eyes, chuckling as he vanished behind the hedges that circled his grove, still feeling unease at leaving the incubus alone, but feeling that he could at least take care of himself until he returned.

And Carlos did. For a little while, at least. He played with the squirrels that had come to him the day after the stag, who always brought him fresh hazelnuts and mushrooms, snorting in laughter as they made a playground of his horns. “That tickles,” he laughed as one leaped down to his shoulder, scampering away from its brother. “Come on, I’m not a toy.” He tried to catch the wayward squirrel, spinning in a circle playfully as the two climbed over him, until he ran into the edge of the grove, stumbling back as the sigil on the tree made itself known. Carlos hissed and stepped back, the squirrels darting to the ground as the incubus shambled back towards Cecil’s tree, hands over his ringing ears.

"That thing has either gotten stronger, or I’ve gotten weaker," he muttered to himself as he sat near the base of the tree, glancing up at the spot the sigil had been carved, which still looked as fresh as the day it was made. He sighed at the two little squirrels, which were sat near the toe of his boot. "Probably the latter," he snorted quietly as the squirrels chittered at him, "How long have I been here without proper ‘food’? Soon I wouldn’t be surprised if the distance I can get away from this tree is lessened, until I can longer climb down from its branches." He reached out so the squirrels could climb onto his hand, carefully petting their furry heads as he rested back against the tree. "But, don’t let Cecil know, all right? As much as I tried to distance myself so he would feel no loss when I die, I’m afraid he’s grown on me. And perhaps I’ve grown on him. I don’t want him to worry."

He jerked his head up as the sound of approaching foot falls reached him, a light frown marring his features. “Cecil shouldn’t even be at the edge of the woods yet,” he murmured, setting the squirrels back on the ground and rising to his feet, wings spreading behind him. “Who goes there?” he growled, barring fangs as he stood his ground before Cecil’s tree. As long as he was going to be trapped there, he had decided that it wouldn’t hurt to become the guardian of Cecil’s tree, so no further harm could come to it then what already had. “Show yourself!”

At Carlos’ shout, a young man, no older than perhaps 20, made himself known by stepping out from behind the hedges near the edge of the clearing. Carlos narrowed his gaze, stepping forward and letting out a low growl, hoping to scare the boy away. He knew he would not do well in combat, as his physical strength had begun to ebb some time shortly after his energy had begun to diminish. If he could get the boy to turn tail and run, then he should be fine. If not, he might be in some trouble.

"Who dares enter this sacred land?" Carlos boomed, snarling at the boy who began to move forward into Cecil’s grove. So far, his scare tactics didn’t seem to be working, as the boy kept approaching.

In the meantime, the squirrels had fled the clearing, racing off to find Cecil; to alert him of the new intruder, and of the danger that Carlos was in.

"I should ask you the same, monster," the boy spat at Carlos, looking the least bit frightened Carlos had ever seen a mortal. "This is a place of peace and light, and yet there you stand. Darkness upon this land. Have you corrupted the guardian of this place? Twisted this forest like you did our village?"

Carlos growled, standing his ground for the time being. The boy looked unarmed, and was more tall and thin than thick or stout. He figured he would at least be able to best the boy in a wrestling match, if it came down to it.

"I have done no such thing," Carlos barked, "Your village was twisted long before I ever got there! And these lands are as pure as the day one of yours carved a sigil into this tree to stake me here. It was not I who defiled these lands, but one of your own."

"LIAR!" the boy all but shouted, Carlos finally taking a short step back as the boy pulled a dagger from his belt. "You brought shame unto my family and my sister, with your wicked ways. And your survival only leads to the conclusion that you have seduced the guardian of this forest in much the same way. I knew they should have just strung you up in the center of town, but my father was frightened that you’d still be able to enthrall a passing villager, and get them to set you free. What a fool he was."

Carlos snorted, eyeing the dagger in the boy’s hand. “Your sister was corrupted long before I set foot in your village. She was how far along when they discovered me? A few months? I was only in town for a few weeks before you caught me. Try blaming your sister’s shame on the neighbour’s stable boy. You’d have more luck there.”

"Stop lying!" the boy all but screamed, surging forward while brandishing his dagger. Carlos gasped as he tried to move back, only to find his back colliding with Cecil’s tree as the dagger made itself home, buried in his chest. "Die, foul monster," the boy seethed as Carlos struggled to shove him away.

"CARLOS!"

The boy turned at the shout that reverberated through the grove, Cecil bursting shortly through the hedges, squirrels perched on his shoulders. The boy staggered backwards away from Carlos as the incubus slowly slid down the tree to the ground, finally a look of terror on his face. The boy shouted in alarm as Cecil surged forward, bolting from the grove as fast as his feet would carry him.

"Of course he’s afraid of you and not me," Carlos muttered, grimacing as he touched the handle of the dagger protruding from his chest. "What with your billowy robes and flowers in your hair."

Cecil stepped in the direction the boy had fled, before shaking his head and darting over to where Carlos was propped up against his tree, blood slowly oozing from the edges of the blade and dripping down onto the grass below.

"S-sorry ‘bout that," Carlos said, a hoarse laugh escaping him as he struggled to get air into his lung, "The past always seems to have a way to catch up with you, doesn’t it?"

Cecil shook his head slightly, hands fluttering over the dagger in Carlos’ chest, unsure of what to do, tears springing to his eyes. “No. No, Carlos. I heard. I could hear you. That boy, he had no right-“

"I was lying," Carlos stated, cutting Cecil off, "I lied to make him mad."

Cecil stared at the incubus for a long minute, silent tears slowly tracking their way down his cheeks, before he let out a sob, and shook his head. “Stop. Please, Carlos. Stop,” he whimpered, clutching at one of the incubus’ slackened hands. “I know what you’re trying to do.”

"I don’t know what you’re-"

"STOP," Cecil shouted, the forest around them going still at the sound. "Stop lying to me! Stop trying to push me away! It hasn’t worked so far, and it’s certainly not going to work now! Carlos," his voice broke as he curled as close as he could to the other, "It’s not in your nature. You have a kind heart, Carlos. You’ve been here, so close to my tree, for so long. I can feel you, like I can feel my animals. You have such a kind heart, no amount of trying to keep me away will stop me from seeing that. You don’t have to try and push anymore, because I am going to mourn for you if you die today. I am going to weep and cast this whole forest into despair if you leave me like this. So, please. Please tell me how I can save you. Because I know this would not normally kill you. Not something so simple."

Carlos stared up at the nymph, struck silent in astonishment. “I-Cecil,” he murmured, turning his head to cough, flecks of blood spattering the ground. He shuddered, brushing his fingers over the hilt of the dagger. “I’m sorry,” he sighed, turning to offer Cecil a sad smile. “If I had known, I wouldn’t have…You shouldn’t be sad for me. This is what I wanted. Perhaps not so violent, no. But I am so tired of this world. So tired of the existence I’ve been given. I don’t want to have to keep living off of others, and running from place to place as I’m cast out for simply being.”

"But not here," Cecil insisted, "I would never make you leave. You could stay forever. You may be an ass sometimes, but you are my ass." The nymph let out a short laugh at Carlos’ faint grin at his joke. "The forest will take care of you. I will take care of you. Please, don’t leave me."

Carlos watched the tears pour down from Cecil’s eyes, feeling terrible for introducing such a lovely creature to the feeling of sorrow and loneliness. He let out a short breath, before giving a small nod. “All right,” he murmured, “But only because I can’t stand to see you cry.”

Cecil let out another wet laugh, nodding a bit as he wiped at his eyes. “How can I save you?”

Carlos struggled to sit up, only to slide back down the tree and let out a disgruntled breath. “First, I need you to pull the dagger out, then press your hand as hard as you can over the wound. The less blood that escapes the better,” he instructed, licking his lips quickly, “Then-then I need you to kiss me.”

"Kiss you?" Cecil repeated with a light frown, causing Carlos to fidget minutely.

"I need some form of intimate contact. I…I need to take some of your energy to heal myself. I’m sorry."

Cecil immediately shook his head, carefully setting Carlos’ hand down so he could wrap one around the hilt of the dagger, looking nervous as he did so. “No, no. Don’t apologize. I will gladly give you anything you need to live,” he said, biting his lip as he adjusted his grip on the dagger. “I just-this is going to hurt.”

"I don’t expect it to feel luxurious," Carlos teased, bracing himself a bit as Cecil shifted the dagger. When he let out a hiss, the nymph pulled his hand away as though he’d been burned, looking worried. "Cecil," Carlos hissed through his teeth, "Just yank it out. Don’t listen to any noises I make, just pull."

Cecil nodded, tears still in his eyes as he wrapped his hand back around the dagger. He glanced at the pained expression on Carlos’ face, before giving the dagger as hard a yank as he could manage, tossing it away as Carlos let out a bellow of pain. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry,” Cecil babbled as he pressed his hand down on the wound, eliciting even more pained whimpering from the incubus. Carlos simply shook his head though, reaching up to yank Cecil down and press their lips together, the nymph making a startled noise as he was pulled down.

Carlos sighed into Cecil’s mouth as the nymph tentatively parted his lips, Carlos eagerly licking his way inside, letting out a low moan as he felt Cecil’s energy spark at his touch. He sucked on the nymph’s tongue, listening to Cecil’s soft whimpers as he slowly leached away some of the other’s energy, letting out a breath as he felt his flesh slowly knit itself back together.

Once he felt that his skin was no longer broken, he gently pushed Cecil away, the nymph’s face flushed, looking owlish as he blinked down at the incubus.

"Are you healed?" Cecil asked in a stunned voice, licking his lips as he glanced down to where the dagger had been protruding from Carlos’ chest.

"No," Carlos sighed as he pushed himself up, and consequently making Cecil shuffle back, "Not completely. But enough that there is no longer a threat of me bleeding out. Or dying of internal injuries."

"Oh, Carlos!" Cecil beamed, unthinkingly throwing his arms around the incubus’ neck and tugging him into a hug, "That’s wonderful!"

Carlos winced, gently prying Cecil’s arms from around his neck, a hand moving to cover the spot where he’d been pierced by the blade. “I’m going to live. It doesn’t mean I’m not going to be in pain,” he teased lightly, smiling at the flush that appeared on Cecil’s cheeks.

"Oh! I’m so sorry," the nymph said, half covering his face with his hands, "I didn’t even think…But you’ll be all right? With time?"

Carlos simply nodded, glancing to where the blade was tossed, and where his blood stained the once green grass of Cecil’s grove. “I’m sorry, though. That your tree has become even more tainted, because of me.”

Cecil looked stricken for a moment at Carlos’ words, before scoffing and shifting until he caught Carlos’ eye. “Do you still not understand?” he asked, a fond smile on his face, “You’ve tainted nothing, dear Carlos. I want you here, with me. My forest wants you here. Your blood can do no harm to this place.”

"Even so, I fed from you-"

"As I wanted you to, for you to heal. Carlos," Cecil sighed, scooping one of Carlos’ hands into his own, and pressing a fleeting kiss to the back of the incubus’ knuckles, "Please. I just want you to heal. And be healthy. You have grown on me like I never believed you could. You’ve become just as precious to me as any creature in my forest. You seem to think you will drain these woods of all that makes them good, if you take from me what you need, but I do not feel that way. I feel you can only bring more to this place, as you bring happiness to me."

Carlos stared blankly at Cecil, the nymph’s words taking a moment for him to grasp. “I bring you happiness?”

"Like I never believed another could bring me. I’ve lived in these woods for so long, watching humans pass through, and animals come and go. I’ve seen villages grown and shrink as an age passed by, and yet I’ve never grown so attached or fond of any, as I have to you." Cecil smiled warmly at Carlos, cradling his hand close to his chest as he reached his free hand forward to gently cup Carlos’ cheek. "You have a home here, Carlos. One that accepts you as you are, and will provide to you all your needs. Especially when you are hurt," Cecil continued, sliding his hand down to rest over Carlos’ own on his chest. "I wish for nothing but for you to share in my happiness, and grow strong once more."

Carlos smiled sadly up at Cecil, turning his hand in the nymph’s hold to brush his thumb over Cecil’s knuckles. “But I can’t,” he murmured, “I can’t feed from you, Cecil. Even if you are offering. I can’t do that to you. I could hurt you.”

"You can hurt mortals," Cecil scolded. "Your thrall doesn’t even work on me, so if I feel you are taking too much, I can always make you stop. Please, Carlos. I have watched you make yourself suffer for far too long. Take what you need, and be healthy. For me."

"Cecil, no-"

"You’re so stubborn," Cecil cut Carlos off, rolling his eyes. "What if another villager comes to attack you? To make sure you really are dead? And I don’t get here in time? Or hunters? What then, Carlos? What am I to do then?"

Carlos gave pause, chewing on the inside of his lip as he realized the truth in Cecil’s words. If another came after him, and he was as weak as he’d been when that boy had come, he would not stand a ghost of a chance. And then the forest truly would be engulfed in darkness, if what Cecil said was true. The nymph would probably also begin to hate the humans that killed him, which would twist his forest, bringing a curse upon the lands. He’d seen dark forests in his travels before, and he would never want to see Cecil’s peaceful lands reduced to that. “All right,” he finally sighed, quirking a brow at Cecil’s eager grin. “You do realize what me feeding properly entails, don’t you?”

At that, Cecil’s grin faded as he shifted nervously. “Uh…”

"Intimacy, Cecil. A quick peck on the lips wasn’t going to get me any energy from you to heal my wound. No. Arousal brings forth life energies. Sex," Carlos stated, tilting his head minutely as the nymph before him blushed. "That’s the only way for me to properly get the energies I need to regain my strength." He paused. "And you’ve never been with another before, have you?"

"Well, no," Cecil demurred, squeezing Carlos’ hand gently, "But I would be pleased if you were my first. Especially knowing what it would provide to you."

"Cecil," Carlos hummed with a small smile, lifting his hand free of Cecil’s grip to stroke his fingers over the nymph’s cheek, "You are far too kind. What luck must I have to be bound to your tree." With that he gently led the nymph down into a kiss, shifting his weight and rolling them so he was on top of Cecil, ignoring the twinge of pain in his chest.

Cecil whined quietly as he was rolled, pressing his hands to Carlos’ shoulders. “Be careful! Don’t hurt yourself,” he gasped as he parted his lips from Carlos’, a look of worry on his face.

"Fret not," Carlos shushed, leaning a fair amount of his weight on one of his forearms, while his free hand began to tug lightly at Cecil’s robes, "Any pain I feel will be brief, and well worth the result. Don’t you think?" He grinned at the blush on Cecil’s cheeks, dipping down to press a light kiss to the blood flushed skin. "Don’t worry, Cecil. I’ll be careful."

"With me, or yourself?" the nymph teased, jumping slightly and letting out a giggle as Carlos’ fingers slipped beneath his robes, ghosting over his belly. "That tickles!"

"Sorry," Carlos chuckled, lifting himself to his knees. "Your robes are sort of everywhere. Would you be so kind?" He gestured at the material wrapped around Cecil’s body, draped across the ground and framing him in vibrant purple. Cecil nodded mutely, lifting himself to untangle himself from his clothes, while Carlos stripped off his boots, tossing them aside, along with the long red loincloth he wore. Once he was done, he settled himself, watching as Cecil carefully set his robes aside, smiling softly at the nervous expression on the nymph’s face as he took in Carlos’ nude form.

"Are you still sure about this?" he asked, reaching out to run his fingers through Cecil’s hair. "I will heal with time, you know. And we don’t know if there even will be another attack."

Cecil shook his head, reaching out to Carlos, face set in determination. “No. I’m sure. I can’t bare to see you look so tired and sickly any longer. Please.”

Gently, Carlos caught Cecil’s imploring hands, pressing light kisses to each of his knuckles. “I promise to be as gentle and kind as I can,” he stated. “If at any time you do not feel comfortable, wish to stop, or even just need a moment to breathe, just tell me, all right?”

At Cecil’s nod and quiet affirmation, Carlos settled himself over the nymph, nudging his thighs apart with his own and pressing feather light kisses down Cecil’s neck and shoulders. He gently rocked his hips against Cecil’s, relishing the quiet little mewls and sighs the action wrought from Cecil, a low moan leaving his own lips as he felt the nymph’s nervous fingers tracing over the skin of his back. “That’s it,” he cooed into Cecil’s skin, “Relax. Just do what comes naturally, okay?”

Cecil shivered beneath Carlos, squirming slightly as he spread his legs wider for the incubus, glancing up at the shuddering boughs of his tree as Carlos sucked on his neck. He let out a breath as Carlos lifted himself, smiling crookedly at Cecil. “You all right?”

"As long as I’m with you, of course," Cecil murmured, grinning sheepishly at the soft laugh his comment brought forth from Carlos’ lips.

"I’d call you a sap, but that would be a terrible pun," Carlos chuckled, petting at Cecil’s hair. "Tell me, the juices from your fruits? Are they sticky, like sap, or wet like water?"

"What?" Cecil frowned up at Carlos, crinkling his nose slightly, "What does that have to do with anything we’re doing?"

Carlos let out a snort of laughter, leaning down to press a long kiss to Cecil’s lips. “I’m going to need something wet, and I’d rather use more than saliva, to make things more comfortable for you,” Carlos explained once he lifted himself back up.

"O-oh," Cecil murmured, glancing up towards the fruit in his tree. "Uhm, I think it’s more watery?"

"Good," Carlos hummed, lifting himself with a small amount of effort to his feet, and spreading his wings. "Won’t be a moment," he hummed, jumping into the air to snatch a fruit from the tree, stroking the bough once he’d pulled the fruit away, before landing next to Cecil once more. He carefully knelt between the nymph’s legs, setting the fruit down next to Cecil’s hip as he stroked his fingers over Cecil’s leg. "I’ll take good care of you, I promise," he cooed, still feeling slightly unsure as Cecil bit at his own lip.

"I know you will, Carlos," Cecil sighed, taking a deep breath and letting himself relax as Carlos’ fingers skipped along the inside of his thighs, making him shiver. He gasped loudly, a startled yelp leaving him as Carlos’ mouth was suddenly upon him, sucking eagerly at his arousal. "C-Carlos!" he gasped, writhing at the unexpected pleasure, his fingers curling into the grass he was laid out on.

An obscene slurping noise made the nymph cringe as Carlos pulled back, a light laugh emanating from Carlos as Cecil panted below him. “Noisy,” he teased, reaching for the fruit and carefully breaking the skin of the fruit with his nails, pleased to find the juices dripping out easily and not making his fingers sticky. “Will this be safe, actually?” he asked, frowning at the fruit, before glancing down at Cecil’s flushed face. “I mean, you said it would be poisonous to me.”

"Only when you were an intruder," Cecil breathed, sucking in a deep breath to give his voice strength. "But I know you. And I give you permission to do as you please with the fruits and my tree. It should be fine."

Carlos nodded slightly, slicking his fingers with his own saliva, before dribbling the fruit’s juices over them as well. “Now, Cecil,” he said, a light frown on his face, “You really need to tell me if you need to stop from here on. This might hurt a bit, so I need to know that you’ll stop me if you need to.”

Cecil simply nodded, gasping and wriggling his hips slightly, “Yes, fine! Just-please!”

Carlos snorted quietly, shaking his head slightly as he lowered his mouth once more, wrapping the fingers of his free hand around the base of Cecil’s length while the other trailed down between the nymph’s legs, gently circling his hole. He sucked eagerly at Cecil, feeling the nymph’s energy crashing over him in waves as he slowly slipped a finger inside him, allowing himself to begin to feed, Cecil’s energy flowing into him at a trickle. He didn’t want to take too much, too quickly, just in case he might just do the damage that Cecil so adamantly believed he couldn’t inflict.

"Oh, Carlos," Cecil sighed above him, a light tug on his horns letting him know that Cecil had a grip on them. He moaned around Cecil, causing the nymph to buck his hips up with a cry, nearly choking Carlos. He recovered quickly, however, relaxing the muscles in his throat as he bobbed his head down, swallowing around Cecil as he pushed a second finger in along with the first. When Cecil shuddered and yanked at his horns, Carlos pulled back, licking his spit slick lips as he gently began to fuck Cecil with his fingers. "Still all right?" he asked, tilting his head as Cecil arched his back and let out a loud moan, shoving his hips down.

"F-fine," Cecil managed to say, panting. "Keep going. Keep going, I’m fine."

Carlos hummed, ducking his head back down, feeling how Cecil’s energy was building into a crescendo. He gave Cecil one last quick lick, before slipping a third finger inside and stretching him carefully, watching as Cecil flexed his abdomen and whined loudly. “Your mouth,” Cecil whimpered, pulling at Carlos’ horns to try and get the incubus to lean back down.

"You’re too close," Carlos scolded, massaging his fingers against Cecil’s insides. "If I keep sucking you, you’ll finish before I even get inside."

Cecil simply whined at Carlos’ admonishment, releasing his horns to pull at the grass. “Then hurry up and get inside me,” he hissed, gasping as Carlos pulled his fingers free.

"If you insist," Carlos shrugged, mixing spit and fruit juice in the palm of his hand, then slicking himself with the mixture. He then tugged Cecil’s legs up, so the nymph’s calves were over his shoulders, dribbling yet more of the fruit’s juices over Cecil’s hole, before tossing the fruit away. He bit his lip as he pressed the tip of his length against Cecil’s hole, glancing up at the nymph’s face one last time, before pressing forward, groaning as he breached the forest dweller.

Cecil cried out as Carlos pushed inside, squeezing his eyes shut at the stretch of the incubus’ girth sliding into him, fingers scrambling against the grass. “C-carlos,” he gasped, lifting one hand from the grass to reach for the incubus, chest heaving, “W-wait, please.”

Carlos immediately ceased in his movements, looking up at Cecil in worry, flexing his fingers compulsively where they were wrapped around Cecil’s legs. “Did I hurt you?” he asked quickly, biting his lip, “I can pull out, if-” he began to move his hips back, earning another loud mewl from Cecil, and the nymph shaking his head quickly.

"No! Just-don’t move," Cecil panted, relaxing back once Carlos had still again. "Just give me a moment. You’re-you’re big," he added, swallowing thickly.

Carlos sighed out a breath, reaching down to pet at Cecil’s stomach as the nymph’s muscles clenched and twitched around him as Cecil relaxed and settled. “If my thrall did work on you, you wouldn’t feel any pain,” he muttered, a light frown on his face.

"Yes, but then I also wouldn’t be able to tell you to stop, and you’d feel guilty later," Cecil sighed as his muscles finally stopped twitching, "This is better, my Carlos."

"Yours?" Carlos echoed, blinking in slight surprise at the claiming tone Cecil spoke his name in, a sudden feeling of joy blossoming in his chest as a slow grin crept across his face, Cecil arching an eyebrow at him. "Yes, yours," he amended, kissing the inside of Cecil’s knee.

The nymph chuckled, pressing his hips down a bit. “You can move now, my Carlos.”

"Cecil," Carlos groaned as he began to push inside again, sliding forward until he was buried in the nymph as far as he could go, letting out a low hiss at the engulfing heat. "You feel so good, Cecil," he sighed, leaning over the other as he began to slowly rock his hips, quiet little mewls spilling from Cecil’s lips as he moved.

It was a slow build as Carlos shifted his hips slowly, drawing as many sounds out of Cecil as he could, leaning down over the nymph so he could press little kisses to his skin as he moved. He peppered his appreciation for the other over his chest and shoulders, feeling the swell of Cecil’s energy as he wrapped a hand around the nymph’s hard length, letting it flow more easily to him as he stroked Cecil to completion.

Cecil let out a bellowing shout as his back arched from the ground, Carlos gritting his teeth as Cecil clenched down around him and spattered come all over his own belly, his energy finally reaching it crescendo and pouring into Carlos. “Carlos,” he whined, slumping back against the grass as his muscles relaxed, the incubus still buried inside him.

"Just a bit more, Cecil," Carlos panted, sliding Cecil’s legs from his shoulders, and gathering the nymph to his chest, so Cecil was sat in Carlos’ lap. He hissed quietly as Carlos held his hips steady, tossing his head back at the feeling of Carlos sliding in and out of him at the new angle. "So good, Cecil," Carlos nearly sobbed into Cecil’s collar bone, his hips stuttering up as he came, a low growl rumbling out of him as his hips slowed, his release slowly trickling down Cecil’s thighs. He let out a slow breath as he cut himself off from Cecil’s energy, clutching the nymph tightly to him as he carefully eased himself out of Cecil’s body, feeling all of the strength that had left him come back to his body.

Cecil let out a low whimper as Carlos slid free, his fingers digging into the incubus’ shoulders. “That was-Carlos,” he sighed, slumping as he half buried his face in Carlos’ hair. He leaned back with a sleepy smile on his face, petting at Carlos’ horns as the incubus returned his smile with a soft one of his own.

They both blinked in surprise as a flower floated down between them, tilting their heads back to see all of the tiny flowers that were scattered over Cecil’s tree in full bloom, showering the grove in petals. Cecil let out a gleeful giggle, as Carlos simply continued to stare in surprise.

"You see, my Carlos?" Cecil cooed, tilting Carlos’ head down to peck him lightly on the lips, earning a soft purr from Carlos, "You can only bring beauty to my forest. Such radiant beauty."

Carlos grinned lopsidedly at Cecil, petting at the nymph’s hair with a happy sigh. “Only for you, my Cecil.”

Cecil let out a happy cheer as he fell atop Carlos, the incubus making a startled noise as he tumbled backwards, their laughter ringing through the forest.


End file.
